OUAT LGBT
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: this fic is going to be about all different types of gay and lesbian ships there will be incest involved so if you don't like don't read.
1. Emma and Regina

**I do not own OUAT**

 **Emma and Regina**

It was hot and steamy in the shower Regina had Emma shoved up against the wall as the hot water hit their skin. Emma threw her head back and moaned Regina's named as Regina kissed a path down Emma's neck. Regina couldn't help but smirk as the moan left Emma's lips. Regina bit down hard and then sucked on a part of Emma's neck, a small moan left Emma's throat. Regina hand slowly went down Emma's torso slight scratching a path until she hit Emma's core she ran a finger throw Emma's wet fold's and Emma couldn't help but buck her hips

"Please" Emma whined bucking her hips again wanting and needing more

"MmmMmm I do love it when you beg darling" Regina purred seductively into Emma's ear Emma let out a moan she loved it when Regina dirty talked

"And I bet you love it when I fuck you hard and rough don't you darling" Regina smirked as she felt a shiver run through her lovers body

"Please Gina' I need more" Emma begged again she needed more she need Regina to stop toying and teasing with her. Emma's breathe quickened when she felt Regina entre her core and slowly started pumping

"Harder please" Emma whined and Regina couldn't help but apply and give Emma what she wanted. She pumped into Emma harder and faster bring Emma close to her climax when Emma tighten around Regina's fingers, she stop

"Ginaaaaa" Emma whined she was so close

"I don't know if you deserve this Emma" Regina purred

"I'll be good I promise" Emma whined Regina smirked and then started pumping again and curled her fingers. Emma screamed Regina's name coming undone. When Emma got her breathe back she grabbed Regina by the hips and shoved her against the wall her breast pressing against the wall hard Regina's eyes went wide. The water was cold now but neither women noticed as they were too occupied. Emma took no time into slamming into Regina pumping hard and fast when Emma felt Regina was close she bit down hard on her shoulder which caused Regina to come undone. Regina sighed and turned around

"We probably should get out now, we are both already late for work" Regina said with a raised eyebrow

"Well why not just stay home and have some more fun, as you said we are already late" Emma smirked

"I don't think so dear, but we can continue this at lunch" Regina said and kissed Emma then exited the shower leaving Emma to turn off the water. Emma pouted but followed her girlfriend after turning off the water of course. After both where dried and dressed they shared one last kiss before they went their separate ways.


	2. Emma and Zelena

**I do not own OUAT**

 **Emma and Zelena**

Everyone was at the beach. There were BBQ going on in the background people tanning, people swimming and some were just sitting around and chatting. Emma and Zelena where running late, of course both women where too caught up in each other, they were currently in Emma's kitchen, Emma was on the bench while Zelena was eating her out. Emma's back arched as she hit her climax grabbing onto Zelena's hair screaming her name.

"I think we are running late dear, I am sure you mother would probably burst in here any minute wondering where you are" Zelena smirked as she watched Emma coming down for her high

"Let her, I still have to return the favour" Emma said still not moving from her position

"PORN!" a voice screamed Emma lazily looked towards the door and saw her mother there Regina standing beside her

"I told you" Zelena laughed

"Totally worth it" Emma muttered Zelena waved her hand over herself and Emma and they were dressed again

"We would of made it you know, you didn't have to come and check up on us" Emma said rolling her eyes and climbing off the bench.

"The food would have been eaten by then" Snow huffed

"Well I would have eaten before I left but you both interrupted" Emma shrugged which caused Zelena to laugh and blush at the same it. Regina just shook her head and Snow she sounded like she growled

"Alright, Alright, we are coming calm down" Emma huffed as she grabbed Zelena's hand and walked out the door towards Regina's car.

"Do you think you two can behave at the beach I don't think everyone wants to see you two getting it on" Snow huffed

"We can behave" Emma said with a roll of the eyes. They soon got there and Ruby smirked knowing what was happened, soon the food was eaten and everyone was doing their own thing and Emma and Zelena was just about to sneak off but Snow caught them

"Where do you think you two are going?" Snow asked

"Well you said we couldn't have sex here, and plus I owe Z and orgasm" Emma said Snow huffed and through her hands in the air she was so done. She walked off muttering to herself. Emma shook her head and took Zelena home where she did in fact return the favour.


	3. Emma and Maleficent

**I do not own OUAT**

 **Emma and Maleficent**

It started a few days after Maleficent was resurrected. Instead of sending Regina undercover they sent Emma, and Maleficent knew she was going to have too much fun corrupting the saviour. Emma walked into the cabin where Maleficent, Cruella, Ursula and Rumple where staying, when she walked in it seemed to be empty when she realised how wrong she was when Maleficent walked out in nothing but a black lacy G-string and a black lacy bra. Emma couldn't help but stare at Maleficent's prefect breast and ass Maleficent smirked and started to make her way towards the other blonde and slowly licked her lips

"Do you like what you see dear" Maleficent purred Emma was speechless she gulped and looked into Mal's eyes. Mal couldn't help but see the lust in those green eyes she shoved Emma roughly against the wall their lips clashing the kisses was heated it had lots of teeth and tongue Emma was already aching and wanting Mal's touch she has wanted this ever since she first saw the blonde beauty. She knew her parents and Regina would be here soon but she couldn't help it she wanted this so badly she had so many cold showers and alone time just thinking about what the dragons tongue and fingers could do to her.

"I know you want this savoir, I have felt and heard what you do when you think I'm not around, I hear you moan my name" Maleficent purred and licked the shell of Emma's ear

"Yesss" Emma hissed leaning her head back. Maleficent ripped the tank top off Emma's body and unzipped her jeans. Emma was left in a blue bra and red panties

"My, my do you actually own any matching pairs of underclothing dear" Maleficent smirk Emma gulp her throat felt dry, she just wanted Mal to hurry up. Maleficent kissed a path down Emma's neck and body she bit down hard on Emma's hip then ran her tongue over it to sooth it Emma sighed her legs felt like jelly and she was so wet and she knew Maleficent could smell her arousal.

"You smell delicious darling" Mal purred she bit gentle on Emma's thigh before standing up and ripping off her bra she took a nipple into her mouth and sucked and nibbled while her hand played with the other Emma was arching her back at the touch. Maleficent then swapped once she felt both breasts had enough attention she went back to Emma's core she ripped Emma's underwear off with her teeth she grabbed one of Emma's leg's and threw it over her shoulder and lent forward sucking and licking Emma's swollen clit. Emma couldn't help but moan this was the best feeling ever way better then she could even imagine. Maleficent soon pushed two fingers into Emma's core and started pumping which caused the blonde to get more vocal neither women heard the door open or the feet walk in being to occupied. Emma was close and Maleficent knew it

"Look at me while you climax dear" Maleficent purred around Emma's clit, Emma's eyes widen but she looked down to where the dragon lady was kneeling Emma couldn't help but grab on to her hair

"Don't…. Stop…. So…. Close" Emma panted after a few more pumps and curls Emma hit her orgasm fast her whole body left the wall Maleficent had to hold her down by the waist she screamed until her voice went horse and nearly collapsed after the climax slowed down she was still trembling white Maleficent cleaned her up.

"Emma!" Snow shouted causing both blondes to look near the door, Regina's mouth was a gap, while David looked pale Snow look horrified and looked between Maleficent and Emma.

"What are you doing she is the enemy" Snow growled

"Well mother, as you just clearly saw I just had the best orgasm in a long time, and no she isn't the enemy you are" Emma said darkly

"Now can you all leave, I need to return the favour" Emma smirked at Maleficent and dragged her into one of the empty bedrooms.


	4. Emma and Fenix

**I do not own OUAT**

 **Emma and Fenix**

This wasn't the first time Fenix was bent over Emma's desk her ass in the air and her arms handcuffed behind her back. Last time this happened Emma's father David walked in he froze for a few minutes before leaving again a bit embarrassed to have witness that. Yet they were in this situation again. Fenix bent over Emma's desk begging for a realise,

"I don't know, you have been such a bad girl" Emma purred as she leant over Fenix's body her jeans rubbing up Fenix's clit. Fenix let out a long moan, Emma grabbed Fenix by the hair and pulled her head backwards giving her a rough kiss

"Do you think you deserve to cum" Emma purred and licked the shell of Fenix's ear before biting down hard on Fenix's shoulder who let out a cry of ecstasy, Emma grabbed the baton that was lying beside Fenix and rubbed it between Fenix's wet folds

"Uhh" a voice came both women turned their heads

"Regina" Emma said surprised and confused wondering what she was doing there

"You weren't at the town meeting and I was curious as to why I thought you might of fallen asleep at your desk again" Regina said all formal like

"That was one time" Emma huffed, Fenix rolled her eyes did they really need to have this convocation now. She glared at Regina who just raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"As I was saying before I thought you feel asleep, but you obviously had other plans, do you deem this more important than the meeting" Regina asked, she was purposely doing this and Fenix knew it Fenix let out a growl which caused Regina to smirk

"I forgot about the meeting and Fenix brought lunch and I got distracted" Emma said

"You always get distracted" Fenix huffed from her position which caused Emma to blush as right now she did yet again get distracted

"Can we like hurry along this convo because I would really like an orgasm before the end of the day" Fenix huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess I should leave you to it, I do expect you to report to my office tomorrow so we can go over what you missed at the meeting" Regina said and walked out without letting Emma reply

"Good now can you hurry up Emma" Fenix huffed which in turn caused Emma to spank her hard on her bare arse.

"Oh" Fenix said surprised not really expecting that but she loved in none the less.

"You've been a bad girl Fenix, a very, very bad girl" Emma said with a smirk she grabbed the baton and hit Fenix on the arse a couple more times before slamming her fingers into Fenix's dripping core it didn't take that long to get Fenix off. Fenix laid again the table huffing and puffing try to get her breath back to normal her legs felt like jelly.

"Argh I do love It when you fuck me at work" Fenix said once she got her breath back to normal

"As do I" Emma said kissing Fenix's shoulder and un handcuffing her so she can get dressed.

"I will see you tonight when I get home?" Emma asked and gave Fenix a soft kiss on the lips

"Most defiantly" Fenix said smiling into the kiss.


	5. Emma and Tink

**I do not own OUAT**

 **Emma and Tink**

When Emma walked to Granny's she noticed Tink and Hook walk out together

"Where you two" Emma asked accusingly

"NO!" Tink said right away shocked Emma would think that

"Perhaps" Killian said with a smirk Emma was furious okay so Emma and Tink weren't dating but they were seeing each other and she was hurt that Tink would go behind her back and fuck Hook of all people. Emma glared at the duo

"Well I hope you day fun" Emma scoffed and Tink knew Emma was hurt and pissed off

"Emma please, we didn't do anything" Tink pleaded

"Now, now love nothing to be ashamed off" Hook said smugly Tink turned around and glared at the pirate Emma growled and stormed off, she didn't want to deal with it David, Mary Margaret, Neal and Regina looked between the pirate the fairy and the angry blonde that was half way down the road

"Do I want to know what is going on?" M&M asked

"Emma and I had sex on Neverland and again on the boat I thought there was something there but Killian here ruined it" Tink huffed

"So do you like our daughter and want a relationship with her or is it just Friends with Benefits?" David asked Tink honestly didn't want to have this convocation and luckily she was saved by a phone call

"Emma, what's wrong?" David asked

"It's Blue something happened she isn't breathing" Emma said slightly panicked the group ran towards the nun house and found Emma leaning over Blue

"I don't know what happened" Emma said looking up she refused to look at Tink and Hook. Once they sorted out who is going where and with whom Tink walked over to Emma

"Can we talk later please?" Tink asked Emma sighed and glared

"Fine, I will come to your room tonight" Emma huffed and walked off. Tink sighed and went over to Hook, Neal and David and glared and guyliner.

 **Time passes**

Tink landed on the ground with a smile she did it! She finally believed in herself

"Look who is still a fairy" Hook said with smile

"And look who is still a pirate" Tink huffed still clearly annoyed at him

"You were gone" Tink gasp when she heard Blue's voice from behind her

"When you destroyed the shadow, mine got returned, I'm glad you finally believed in yourself Tinkerbelle, welcome back" Blue smiled she was proud of the green fairy

"You mean I am a fairy again, even though I broke all those rules" Tink said surprise evident in her voice

"I may have been a bit strict" Blue chuckled lightly

"You deserve your wings Tinkerbelle and you have earned them back many times over" Blue smiled.

 **Later that night**

Tink couldn't wait to Emma the good news so when she heard a knock at the door she through it open and dragged the blonde in

"I am a fairy again" Tink said Emma did a double blink and looked at Tinkerbelle

"What?" Emma said she did hear correctly right?

"I am a fairy again I finally believed in myself, I mean I knew you believed in me and everything but In the time of need I just believed in you believing in me and it worked I got the shadow and I saved Blue she said I am fairy again" Tink said with happy tears in her eyes Emma couldn't be angry at her anymore so she smiled and brought the green fairy into a hug

"About time" Emma murmured

"I know you probably don't believe me but nothing did happen between me and Hook" Tink said into the hug Emma tensed and then relaxed she was right she did believe in Tink and this is the one time she will have to trust that the fairy wasn't lying.

"I believe you" Emma whispered

"Good, because I have been wanting to do this since I have found out I was a fairy again" Tink smiled and brought the taller blonde in a passionate kiss Emma happily responded they pulled apart to breath. In the end they just curled up on the bed and watched a movie just happy to be talking again.


	6. Maleficent and Fenix

**I do not own OUAT**

 **Maleficent and Fenix**

Fenix woke up to the love of her life beside her, she nuzzled the soft neck and gave it a soft kiss which caused the person to give a happy purr

"Good morning beautiful" The velvet voice echoed in around Fenix's ear

"Morning" Fenix murmured back her voice still full of sleep

"What did you want to do today?" Maleficent asked stroking the smaller blonde's hair

"Stay in bed and cuddle" Fenix yawned and snuggled in deeper it caused the older blonde to chuckle slightly Fenix felt the body vibrate underneath her and a small smile graced her lips.

"As much as I would love to dear, we have to get out eventually, plus don't forget Zelena, Regina, Emma and Milah are coming by this afternoon for dinner

"I know I haven't forgotten" Fenix smiled

"I'm not that bad, well not yet anyway" Fenix laughed as she rolled on her back Maleficent couldn't help but smile and lean up on her elbow, and used her other hand to stroke Fenix's small bump Maleficent leant down and softly kissed Fenix's stomach as Fenix ran a hand through Mal's hair, Maleficent looked up and her eyes connected with Fenix's and Fenix could not only feel the love rating off her but see it in her lovers eye.

"You know I love you right" Mal whispered

"I know and I love you, more than anything" Fenix whispered back she pulled Maleficent into a passionate kiss and every emotion either of them had was put into that kiss. Maleficent gave her a few more pecks before she climbed out of bed leaving behind a pouting Fenix

"You coming dear?" Maleficent smirked Fenix looked up at her girlfriend with a confused look

"Were are we going?" Fenix asked Maleficent held out her hand and Fenix happily took it

"First thing's first we need to get dressed" Mal laughed

"But I think I prefer you like this" Fenix giggled kissing Mal's shoulder

"Oh don't worry I do to" Mal purred and nip Fenix's neck who moved it to the side to give Mal better access a small moan left her mouth as Mal nibbled on her neck, before either could get carried away there was a knock at the door Fenix waved her hand over her body and was wearing one of Mal's baggy shirts. No one actually knew Mal owned this well apart from Fenix of course but Mal always loved it when Fenix wore her shirts so she didn't mind, Mal put on underwear and a robe and made her way downstairs.

"Ruby?" Fenix said slightly confused as she opened the door Lily came running out and gave Fenix and Mal a quick kiss and hug before shoving Ruby out the door Fenix looked completely confused and Mal bursted out laughing.

"Well now that we have the house to ourselves" Mal smirked

"We can build a pillow fort and watch horror movies" Fenix smiled, Maleficent eyes shone with happiness she has never loved anyone more then this moment

"I need to hurry up and marry you" Maleficent grinned pulling Fenix into a bone crushing kiss Fenix raised her eyebrow in amusement Maleficent blushed

"That wasn't a proposal" Mal said quickly Fenix frowned briefly but smiled she hoped Mal didn't notice she did but didn't say anything. They set up the fort in the lounge-room and watched movies cuddled together and they didn't realise the time so when their four friends walked in and noticed the fort they all but laughed they looked in with amusement in their eyes

"Whose idea was this?" Regina asked teasingly

"Mal's" Fenix smirked as she waved her hand and put everything was put back to normal

"So are you ready for tonight?" Zelena asked she couldn't wait for this moment they have been waiting forever for Mal to propose to Fenix and it was happening tonight

"Yeah" Fenix smiled but it wasn't all there she hadn't stopped thinking about what happened earlier. One minute Mal said she wanted to marry her next she said she wasn't proposing what did it all mean.

"You okay?" Emma asked noticing Fenix's face

"Of course just getting distracted a lot easier" Fenix smiled again it was forced she went upstairs to get ready and just put on a grey hoodie with black jeans and her black vans and came downstairs Maleficent was already dressed and they made their way out of the door and to their spot. It was a small waterhole that had a waterfall connected to it and six of them always come here at least once a week to have dinner there. The night started out fine they ate dinner, joked, talked, and star gazed but before they left Maleficent turned to Fenix

"I meant what I said earlier, I should marry you, and at the time it wasn't a proposal because it was a weak arse one and I wanted it to be special, Fenix I've been alive for over three hundred years many men and women have come and gone but they never stuck out and I was never able to love them we just didn't click but you ever since I first saw you I knew it was you who I have been waiting for my whole life. I have never been happier or felt more alive until I met you, you make me feel young and whole again and I am ever so greatful that you came into my life and have given me a chance to love you and be by your side through the easy and hard stuff and now we have our own little one on the way" Maleficent said tears brimming her eyes and she touched Fenix's stomach

"I love you so much that at times it feels like this is all a dream and that I will wake up and this isn't real at times I am scared to fall asleep because I feel like if I do you could slip away through my fingers I love you so much Fenix and I want to know, will you be with me forever will you do the honour of becoming my wife" Maleficent asked chocking back the tears Fenix let her tears fall she didn't care who saw them she never thought she would find someone who loved her this much Fenix wasn't the only one crying so was Milah, Zelena, Regina and Emma

"Of course I will marry you" Fenix said through her tears Mal put the ring on Fenix's finger and pulled her into a kiss she finally let her tear's fall after that everyone went home and Fenix held on to Maleficent even more tightly then usually because she to thought this was a dream.


	7. Milah and Fenix

**I do not own OUAT**

 **Fenix and Milah**

Fenix joined everyone else when they went to the underground there is one person she wanted to see, one person she hasn't seen in ages and the one person that has taken her heart. Everyone had to go in groups and Fenix was stuck with Emma she really didn't want to go with Emma she wanted to find her true love even if she can't be with her. Emma and Fenix made their way over to where ever Rumple was and Fenix stopped in her track. It was her _Milah_ Fenix thought she wanted to run over and hug her but she couldn't Rumpelstiltskin could never know what happened between them. Fenix walked up with Emma when Milah noticed who was there she was almost in tears

"No, please don't tell me?" Milah cried

"I'm not don't worry" Fenix said reassuringly Mr Gold gave them a look before he looked from Milah to Emma

"Emma this is Milah, my ex-wife and hook's ex also, she is also Balefire's mother" Rumple said with a smirk Milah narrowed her eyes and Fenix had to hide the snicker that left her lips and covered it with a cough. Milah looked at Rumple and Rumple knew it meant who the fuck is this bitch.

"Emma knew him as Neal they had a torrid love affair which resulted in a scandalous teenage pregnancy… in prison

"So you've been with one of my former lover's and my son" Milah asked Emma looked a Fenix who had to stop herself from laughing her arse off and shrugged Emma actually looked scared.

"What do you mean one of your former lovers you had more than one" Rumple asked Milah's eyes went wide and then she blush and so did Fenix.

"Uh" Milah said and looked slightly panicked

"Milah, can I talk to you for a second" Fenix asked with a sweet smile

"Sure" Milah sighed in relief

"Milah I need you to do something for me" Rumple said cutting in

"Rumple I can't" Milah said Rumple grinded his teeth but he let her go, Fenix noticed that since it look exactly like StoryBrooke her castle should be here and it was. Fenix walked through the door once inside Milah pulled Fenix into a bone crushing kiss

"Oh god I missed this" Fenix sighed as she and Milah separated they lent their foreheads against each other

"You're telling me" Milah sighed and kissed Fenix again Fenix pulled out Milah's pony tail and ran her hand through her hair

"I have missed you so much" Fenix sighed

"I don't think I want to go back" Fenix admitted she has been waiting a long time to see her true love and now she has her back she doesn't want to return to the surface,

"You have to you have a life up there" Milah said with a small yet sad smile as she pulled Fenix down on the couch, Fenix curled into Milah her head on Milah's chest and Milah ran her hand through Fenix's blonde hair softly Fenix looked up at Milah

"The life I have up there isn't worth living not without you" Fenix admit she seriously couldn't go back not now not that she has finally got the love of her life in her arms

"I can't move on from you Milah it's too hard" Fenix whispered a tear ran down her face Milah leant down and kissed the smaller women on her lips softly the kiss got more passionate as it went on.

"Oh" said a voice and they pulled apart Fenix wiped away the stray tear and looked at who was invading their privacy it was Emma, Zelena and Regina Fenix clenched her jaw Emma opened her mouth and closed it a few times

"Fenix was your other lover" Emma whispered

"Let me guess you had your way with her to" Milah huffed Emma gaped

"What no, we are just really good friends that is all, I am here for Hook" Emma admitted Fenix didn't miss Regina flinch she also saw Zelena's face fall.

"Hook is here" Milah said sitting up Fenix bit her lip of course she would choose Hook over her how could she be so stupid. Fenix moved off Milah so Milah could stand she had to blink a few times to stop the tears. _How could I be so fucking stupid she never loved me and she never will that is why she doesn't want me down here_ Fenix thought to herself. Emma didn't know how to react Milah and her best friend where all lovey dovey one minute and now Milah isn't even giving Fenix a second look. Fenix stood up and turned her back on everyone she wrapped her arms around herself

"Go" Fenix whispered her voice breaking she need them gone before she broke down everyone looked at Fenix's back Milah realised what happened

"Fenix" Milah whispered

"Milah, just go" Fenix whispered it sounded more broken then the first time

"No, I am not leaving" Milah told her and walked towards her

"Why, it's not like you care it's not like you love me" Fenix said her voice was now hard and cold

"I do love you" Milah said shocked Fenix would even say that

"But you love Captain guyliner more" Fenix said sadly Milah didn't say anything because she didn't know if it was true or not

"My point has been made, why not go find your stupid pirate and leave me alone" Fenix snarled

"Fenix, he has obviously moved on" Milah said

"But have you" Fenix said finally looking around she looked so broken and Milah wanted nothing more then to bring the blonde into her arms

"Moved on from him yes, Fenix you are my everything" Milah said

"Oh, of course how could I mistaken that for the moment Emma said your ex lover's name you didn't realise I existed" Fenix snapped Milah stepped forwards and grabbed Fenix by the face and pulled her into a bone crushing kiss

"What did I say to you before I died" Milah whispered Fenix had to fight the tears

"I do" Fenix whispered they just got married before Milah took her last breathe that caused the flood gates to open Fenix sobbed and collapsed into Milah's arms remembering her wedding day as clear as day, it wasn't like any normal wedding it was when they got back from being out at sea and after Milah had called it off with Killian,

"Killian was the first man I feel in love with yes, but you Fenix you are the one who won over my heart and soul, you are the one I got married to" Milah whispered wiping away Fenix's tears

"I love you" Milah whispered with so much love and affection

"I love you to" Fenix whispered back

"Well this is a surprise" a voice crackled Fenix and Milah froze

"Now Milah, I need you to do something for me, Emma, Fenix you are more then welcome to join" Rumple smirked Milah looked at Fenix who nodded and she grabbed her hand Rumple waved her hand over them and they were underground Emma disappeared and so did Rumple Fenix and Milah just sat together talking, cuddling and kissing. But that all soon ended when Rumple came back he pushed Milah into the river of souls with his magic the broken scream that came from Fenix's mouth broke Rumple's heart Fenix feel to the ground clutching her heart screaming no over and over again Emma and Hook came out to see what the problem was but with no Milah in sight and the way Fenix was screaming it could only mean one thing… she was gone forever. Fenix never recovered after that and she ended up killing Rumpelstiltskin in the end and become the new Dark One.


	8. Emma and Belle

**I do not own OUAT**

 **Emma and Belle**

Emma knew Belle probably hasn't had lunch the small librarian always seemed to forget because she gets too caught up in the books. So here Emma was buying a grilled cheese with onion rings, and a burger with fries with 2 bottles of water and 2 coffees. Belle looked up when she heard the bell and she couldn't help but smile

"What's this?" Belle asked

"Lunch, I knew you probably forgot so I brought it to you, I hope that is okay, and that you have time to eat with me?" Emma said a small smile on her lips

"It is very okay" Belle smiled back and walked towards an empty table.

"Good, I got you burger and fries as well as a bottle of water and a Carmel latte" Emma smiled as she handed Belle her food and drinks

"You know me to well" Belle laughed

"Of course I do" Emma smiled and kissed Belle's cheek

"We have been dating for 3 months now have we not" the blonde grinned and sat down eating her own food.

"So any one come in today" Emma asked between mouthfuls

"Not today, Rumple tried to talk to me again but" Belle said with a frown

"It's okay you know" Emma smiled softly and Belle looked up confused

"You still love Rumple, and that is okay" Emma said softly

"I don't mind, he was your first love so you can and won't stop loving him, but I hope that one day you will be able to love me" Emma smiled

"I" Belle started

"You don't have to say anything" Emma said and finished of the last of her sandwich"

"Emma" Belle said softly but Emma just smiled and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before she had to leave to go back to work.

"I will see you when I get home tonight okay" Emma said smiling

"Okay" Belle said relaxing she knew this subject would get brought up again soon but for now it can be put on hold.


	9. Regina and Zelena

**I do not own OUAT**

 **Regina and Zelena**

"Gina" Zelena whined and pouted from the bed when she found it empty

"Yes Z" Regina sighed but smiled anyway,

"Come back to bed it's Sunday and if I remember correctly you're day off" Zelena muttered and squinted her eyes open looking for the brunette who let out a small chuckle. Regina shook her head but climbed back into her bed and Zelena attached herself to Regina right away burying her head into Regina's neck and let out a content sigh.

"You do know we can't stay in bed all day dear" Regina smirked as she ran a hand through her sister's hair

"I know but I just want cuddles now it's still early" Zelena pouted Regina shook her head and smiled. Her sister now lover was a sook in the morning, most mornings are like this and Regina felt special. Robin was never like this so at first it was a bit to get used to but now she looks forward to having Zelena cling and snuggle into her in the morning.

"I can think of other ways to spend this morning dear" Regina purred into Zelena's ear a shiver, Regina flipped them so she was straddling Zelena and bent down kissed her passionately, a soft moan left Zelena's lips and Regina smirked. Zelena blinked her eyes open once they separated

"I love you" Regina smiled softly

"I love you to" Zelena replied just as soft Regina ran her hand over Zelena's cheek and cupped it bringing her into another kiss, it started out slow and then it got heated clothes were tossed off and the love making began. They were in a tangled mess panting and thrusting against each other when someone poofed into their room

"Oh dear" the voice said full of surprise the two women stopped to look at the intruder they separated fast and covered themselves

"MOTHER!" Regina yelled her face turning red

"Well I knew you both where close but I didn't realise you where that close" Cora smirked Zelena rolled her eyes and looked at her mother

"Did you need something because I was really close to having my orgasm and you ruined it" Zelena pouted Cora shook her head

"Well you are both late for you breakfast and I was wondering what was keeping you now I know" Cora smirked with a raised eyebrow Regina face just got redder

"There is nothing to be embarrassed dear" Cora said

"I'm not embarrassed" Regina snarled and then coughed

"Well I sure hope not, anyone would be lucky to have me" Zelena huffed

"No Z, I didn't… I'm not embarrassed, I love you and you are my True Love you won my heart over not Robin, not Emma, you, I am so lucky to have someone like you in my life as my sister and as my lover" Regina said with wide eyes Zelena's softened as did Cora's she could truly see how much her daughter's loved each other and she was glad that they both found someone who deserved the other.

"Well I guess I can change breakfast to dinner I will be here at six tonight please be a little more decent" Cora chuckled with a wink and poofed out of the room Zelena just smiled and pulled Regina into a kiss they laid back down and cuddled a little longer until they heard a set of feet run down the hall way and down the stairs both women gave each other one more kiss before they got up to start the day. During the day many soft touches and kisses where given just to remind the other how much they meant to them and they both couldn't be happier by the time dinner came around they were cuddling on the couch while the food was cooking and Cora was on the other couch giving 4 year old Robin cuddles

"So when am I getting more grandkids?" Cora asked out of the blue,

"Soon maybe if everything works out" Zelena smirked as she kissed Regina's cheek softly, Regina blushed

"Yes but you will be the one carrying, I am not ruining this figure just because you want to knock me up" Regina muttered

"I can deal with that, and this time I hope I can go through with the while pregnancy without someone coming and make it fast" Zelena nodded

"I will make sure nothing bad happens, but I will not let you be eating in our bed" Regina said

"But, you always let me eat in bed" Zelena said with a wicked grin

"Zelena" Regina squeaked and it caused Cora to laugh and Zelena to wink at her Cora just shook her head amused. Everyone was finally happy and everything was finally working out for the Mills family.


	10. Regina and Fenix

**I do not own OUAT**

 **Regina and Fenix**

It was just a normal day in StoryBrooke or well it was to most people but today was Regina's and Fenix's 3 year anniversary. Both women were stressing out and throwing their clothes around the room.

 **Regina's POV**

" **Regina dear calm down, I don't think Fenix would care what you wear you could rock up in Yoga pants and a sweat shirt and she will think you are beautiful" Zelena smiled**

" **I know but this is a special occasion" Regina said looking at her sister**

" **You say that when you go on every date with her" Zelena laughed**

" **Z can you please help!" Regina asked stressing out even more**

" **Okay, okay, just calm down you will make yourself sick" Zelena soothed and brought her younger sister into a hug Zelena went through all the clothes that were every were and picked up a black Rick James tank top, dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket with a few flowers on it, she also curled her hair and topped it off with a pair of black boots, her make-up was its usual normal and simple but with red lipstick, and she was done. Regina herself never usually wore stuff like this and she really couldn't remember why she had these clothes but she had to admit she looked good and so she kept it and got dressed then she went to get Fenix.**

 _Fenix's POV_

 _Fenix was in the same situation as Regina she didn't know what to wear but after a few minutes Emma threw Fenix her outfit. It consisted off, a black backless cocktail dress with a deep V at the front which was covered in little diamonds, she also wore plain black heels. What more could you expect form the daughter of a dragon she wore her hair down and in soft waves, she went with light simple make-up with a nude lipstick._

Back to normal POV

She heard a knock at the door and went to open it both women looked at each other and gapped

"Wow" Fenix said blinking she has never seen Regina so casual and she looked beautiful

"I am overdressed" Fenix said blushing after all Regina is the one who organised the dinner

"No you aren't" Regina said slightly breathless and pulled her into a hug and kissed her

"Oh" Fenix squeaked into the kiss but relaxed and kissed her back

"You are beautiful" Regina sighed as they pulled apart

"Mmm, so are you, I think you need to wear jeans and tank tops more often" Fenix mumbled and pulled Regina closer by her belt loops so they were flushed against each other.

"I shall keep that in mind, remind me to thank Zelena for picking this out" Regina smiled and ran a hand threw Fenix's hair and down her cheek Fenix gave a content sigh and a purr left her chest.

"We better get going we don't want to be late" Regina whispered Fenix nod her head and they left. After a beautiful dinner they went for a walk along the beach hand in hand. They got to the dock and just washed the wave's crash against Hooks boat and the dock, Regina turned to Fenix with soft eyes and a huge smile

"I love you" Regina whispered

"I love you to" Fenix whispered back Regina pursed her lips she wanted to say something and Fenix noticed her nerves action and reached out to grab Regina's hand

"What's wrong, you seem nervous" Fenix whispered

"I am okay just trying to work the courage to ask you something" Regina said bitting the inside of her cheek Fenix's face scrunched up in confusion which caused Regina to burst out laughed a few tears ran down her face

"Your crying what's wrong" Fenix asked slightly panicked

"Nothing, I am just so happy that I found you, I have never been so in love with someone before, not Robin, not even Daniel, but you, you somehow weaved yourself into me heart and you've taken in hostage" Regina laughed more tears falling Fenix froze

"Is that a good thing?" Fenix asked

"It's more than a good thing which is why I want to ask you this" Regina said and got down on one knee

"Will you Fenix Quinn marry me" Regina asked Fenix froze her mouth open and closed tears whelled up in her eyes she was trying to say yes but nothing came out. Regina gulped she was scared that Fenix hasn't said anything was this a bad time or…

"Are you going to answer her love" Hook called out and it caused Fenix to blink and the tears start rolling

"Yes" Fenix whispered at first

"Yes" said nodding and a louder Regina grinned she put the ring on Fenix's finger stood up and pulled her into a bone crushing kiss.

"Come home with me" Regina whispered

"Okay" Fenix whispered back and they walked back to the car where Regina drove them to the mansion and they fell asleep in each other's arms after a round of love making.


	11. Blind Witch and Fenix

**Blind Witch and Fenix**

"I have a surprise for you" Fenix whispered to her girlfriend

"And what would that be love?" Hilda asked

"Well I can't tell you that is the point of a surprise" Fenix chuckled, Hilda frowned, but continued walking she could feel that they were at the beach but she didn't know why or what the time was. Fenix held her hand and did something with her magic that ended up making Hilda see, for the first time tears swelled up in Hilda's eyes as she watched the sunset with her girlfriend for the first time, once the sun was down she loved over at Fenix with a smile and happy tears spilt over her face when she finally got to see what her lover looks like for the first time and she thought she was beautiful. Fenix's magic soon faded and Hilda was blind again.

"Thank-you" Hilda whispered

"That's not all how about we go home" Fenix smiled, they got home and into the shared bedroom. Fenix did what she did before letting Hilda have her sight and they made love again and Hilda took her time she wanted to see every inch of Fenix's body because she knew that it drained the younger blonde to transfer this amount of magic to get her to see. Hilda brought Fenix to her climax and Fenix doing the same, and then Fenix's magic faded yet again leaving her blind

"I want to thank-you for letting me experience that I know it drains you a lot" Hilda whispered as they cuddled

"It is fine, and I am more than happy to do it whenever you want" Fenix replied sleepy, she fell asleep pretty much straight away as she felt drained to the max after hold it on for so long Hilda soon followed.


End file.
